


the book of love has no labial consonants [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Trollish for the Easily Excited [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh," says John, bilingually. "Um."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the book of love has no labial consonants [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the book of love has no labial consonants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166598) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Trollian%20for%20Easily%20Excited/the%20book%20of%20love%20has%20no%20labials.mp3) | 28:56 | 5.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/book-of-love-has-no-labial-consonants) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
